Dave Striders Bad Day
by cola12
Summary: Dave Strider has a bad day.


**turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.**

**arsenicCatnip [AC] joined chat.**

**TG: H-hello... arsenic... is that.. you?**

**TG: *he rubs his eyes. He hadn't seen Arsenic in a long time.***

**AC: :33 ah? dave?**

**TG: w-well.. how are you? *Dave looks at the basket he was carrying. It was full of fruits he was supposed to deliver to his bro. But he decided that Arsenic might have been hungry.. therefore, he handed the basket over to him.* Here.. I-i'm sure you're famished.. Take it...**

**TG: I-It's full of exotic fruits...**

**TG: You'll like it... *blush***

**TG: *backs up* I-i'm sorry...**

**AC: :33 *smiles and takes the basket* aww. thanks.**

**TG: *trips and falls as he was walking back***

**TG: O-oh... that hurt...**

**TG: *he began to rub his wound* A-arsenic... c-can I get a hand?**

**AC: :33 oh no. *sets the basket down and goes to him* are you okay? *offers her hand to help him up***

**TG: *as he was getting up, Arsenic would notice a HUGE bulge in his pants.* O-oh... I-I'm sorry you had to see that... b-bye... *he turns around, and dashes off. A rock was placed infront of his foot, however. This foot causes him to trip, and fly to the ground. A loud SNAP was heard. His dick, was snapped in half. Blood was squirting everwhere. Dave took his pants off to dry the blood off but it was too much.* G-gah... It's.. everywhere... *he turns around to Arscenic, the blood began to fly at Arsenics face.* O-oh.. no.. that's not good..**

**TG: I.. I'll fix it... *he took off his shirt, and placed it on her face. He rubbed all over. His dick was still bleeding***

**AC: :33 a-are you okay!?**

**TG: N-no.. my dick snapped in half.. wh-what do you think?..**

**TG: I-i'm sorry for lashing at you...**

**TG: a-arsenic?...**

**AC: :33 yes?**

**TG: *his dick starts developing smegma. It stinks horribly.* o-oh no.. c-could you.. remove that for me?**

**TG: *He'd pull Arsenic's head down to his snapped dick, and insert it into her mouth. The smegma would start to go inside her mouth.***

**TG: E-eat it.. Arsenic... p-please..**

**AC: :33 *blushes hard trying to speak* i-i can't...**

**TG: I SAID EAT IT! *He'd start slapping her with his dick, then slam her to the ground. His dick was bleeding a mixture of blood, and smegma. It was pouring all over her face. Let's just say she smelt like expired milk now. He got on his knees, and shoved his dick into her mouth, and began to stroke.* Oo-ohh... god...**

**TG: *His dick began shooting semen at Arsenics face. It was a HUGE load. It got all over her face. She looked like Frosty the Snowman as soon as he'd finish. A Snowman that was white and red, and smelled like smegma." Oooh.. god... I'm.. hungry... *He opened his mouth, revealing his tounge. He began to lick all the cum/blood and smegma off her face. If there was anything he liked more than cum, it was smegma. Delicious***

**AC: :33 *blushes hard and shut her eyes* d-dave..?**

**TG: O-oh.. I'm sorry.. What am I thinking? I oughta share... *He took a glob of cum and blood and shoved it in her mouth. Then he inserted his penis, and began stroking***

**TG: O-oh.. god... DAMN! *He just sprays semen all inside her throat. EVERYWHERE. The biggest load fucking ever. Of course, there was a mixture of blood as well.***

**TG: (wtf)**

**TG: (are you kidding me)**

**TG: (nvm)**

**AC: :33 *swallowed it all blushing harder***

**AC: / What is this, even?**

**TG: (what)**

**AC: / This is the sickest smut I've ever had.**

**AC: / Oh my god.**

**AC: / But I like it.**

**AC: / So let's go with it.**

**TG: *pulled out a knife, he had gotten for Christmas. "Let's.. go deep." He stabbed a huge hole inside her stomach, pulling her guts out. He began to stroke his half penis, cumming all over it.* Ooohh god.. that hits the spot.. *He picks up the semen covered guts, and shoves it in his mouth." D-delicious... h-hey Arsenic... want some? *He'd say that, before shoving the guts into Arsenic's mouth. He then inserts his finger into his mouth, and barfs into Arsenics mouth* I-I thought you'd want a side-dish..**

**AC: :33 dave, stop please...**

**TG: NO! YOU'LL TAKE IT AND YOU'LL FUCKING LIKE IT. *He'd grab her head, and bash it against the concrete floor. Blood was everywhere. He pulled out his knife, and gauged her left eyeball out.* Mmhmmm that's more like it! *He'd shove his penis into it, fitting in perfectly! He began to stroke* Ooohh god.. this is great... T-thank you Miss Arsenic! *He came. Gallons of semen flew through her eyesocket!* Yess...**

**AC: / Why am I laughing?**

**TG: *He'd take his knife and remove her other eyesocket. This time, he'd puke inside it. Then piss in it.* Ohhh... yes... I love you.. Arsenic..**

**TG: A-arsenic?**

**AC: :33 no more...**

**TG: ARSENIC... DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME... *He pulled his knife, and just began to dig down her arm. Eventually, it cut off.* Ehehe.. this'll do. *He forced her hand to open, then placed his penis and began to stroke.* Ohhh godd... yes...**

**AC: / God dammit, MSPARP, stop eating my messages.**

**AC: :33 *she was on the floor watching him* please dave... i n33d help... you've just about killed me...**

**TG: This is not enough.. I'm sorry Arsenic.. *He got up, and smashed his boot into her face. Then got down to he knees, and began to slice her neck. Eventually like the arm, it just came off. She was clearly dead by the beheading. He inserted his penis into the head, and began to fuck it.* Gah..h.. .yes... oh... god... yes... *He pulled his penis out, and came all over the head.* OH GOD YES...**

**AC: / Oh my god this is weird as shit... TIME TO BRING A NEW CHARACTER IN SO YOU CAN FUCK HER AND KILL HER TOO.**

**arsenicCatnip [AC] is now cuttlefishCuller [CC].**

**TG: ...What have I done?... I must pay.. *He raised the knife, and began to slice at his face. There were marks everywhere, and blood was dripping on the floor. He puked on the floor, then shoved his head into the puke, and began banging it.* I'M SORRY!**

**CC: Um... Dave? I t)(ink... Are you okay?**

**TG: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU WHORE! *He'd grab cuttle by the neck, and smack her against the closest wall.* DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT I'VE GONE THROUGH, WOMAN?! *He rips off her top, and begins to fondle her breasts. He cuts both of her breasts off, and puts them in a bag for safe keeping. Probably to fondle later.***

**CC: )(OLY )(-ELL!**

**TG: *He ripped her pants off, and got down to his knees. He began to suck the living hell out of the vagina. Then, he started to laugh. His knife was covered in blood and guts. He looked back at the vagina, a sinister smile grew on his face. He quickly shoved the knife into her vagina, and began to suck the blood that came out* Oh god yes.. the taste of blood... is delicious! *He was laughing manically. He started to claw at her vagina, until it was no more. Then, he shoved his hands into his mouth, licking the blood and pieces of her vagina off* Yesss...**

**CC: Dave stop!**

**TG: SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH! *He grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall yet again. He had gone through too much to take shit from her. He turned her sideways, and took a huge bite at her ear, ripping it off. Then, turned her the other way, and bit her other ear off. If he had a favorite body part, it HAD to be the ear. He began to munch and crunch on it. Blood was dripping down his mouth."**

**cuttlefishCuller [CC] disconnected.**


End file.
